The Mystesia Chronicles Character Intros
by ArthurHellsing
Summary: A Series of short letters written about the 8 heros of Mystesia Chronicles.


Senator Mel

It is I, Newly elected Governor Traci. Isn't it great? Anyways I'm passing along a letter

to you to tell you about the magician pledged to the Continental Republic. His name

is Lauren, and he is probably the best magician there is. Honestly, I have never seen

such a master of magic before, particulary fire. He loves it, as if it were her dream to

become a creature of flames herself. And he played a crucial part in the Shaun

Rebellion. In fact, he was the one who personally saw to the demise of Shaun

afetr he drew upon the power based in the darkness temple. He is a brilliant man,

and a great ally. I'm sure he'll do ever greater thigns for Mystesia one day.

Also, accompanying The magician Lauren was an angel. Not an ordinary angel

mind you, but the angel of death. Her name was Alyse, and though not of the

Republic, nore swearing allegiance to us, she is a very

powerful being. She has black angel wings, like the rumoured exile in epica,

but is not of the Kupos. She loves the scythe, and is very protective of

Lauren, and probably all her other friends too. I have no doubt she is

a formidable enemy, and i feel sorry for any in her way. Long story short,

don't make lauren or Alyse mad.

The governor Traci

Kupo the Fourth

I grieve for the loss of your dad. He was a great soul, and a great village chief. I'm

sure you'll be just like him. Anyways I heard about the exile, Chelsi, assisting in

the defense of the village from the Demon invasions. A girl with black wings, the

only black wings of the kupos, and she decides to defend your village instead of

te castle. I suppose I should be insulted, but I'm not. She declared herself exiled

awhile ago, and that she came back and defedned her home village without any

obligation is does eem to have a tendency to state she has wings

so she must be glad to have them. Also she lieks coffee i here, do you think I should

send soem royal Epican coffee beans?

Speaking of which, I hear Sir Orval Garand Hieniken, or commonly known as Sir Cam,

did very well in his own right, helping Chelsi along the is a tough one, being

the toughest of the Ship captains in the Epican Navy. Hes strong, can slice a keg in

half with his giant axe, and heck, he throws the keg half the time with the same results.

A good man to trust with brute strength, and luckily he's rather smart too. I heard

his brother became the servant to Governor Traci in the Republic, but who cares about

that guy. May Sir Cam serve us well.

Princess Shaunna of Epica

Herbert

The Senator Monica has proven to be a most reliable ally. She is of the Republic, and

was here on embassy business, but yet took part in the short war to stop further invasion

from the Imperial lands. She fought with the ebst of them, and even helped Jordan to

blow up that airship, along with a couple of reliable mercs, and challenged the Goddess

of Death herself and managed to beat her off. And the senator fought with nothing but her

hands and a pair of gloths. I applaud her. I'm sending her the best catboy chocolate we

can afford, as a thank you.

Jordan...why does he insist he's a great leader? He did do very well in the invasion, and

even managed to beat off the Goddess of Death no doubt starting a personal vendetta,

but asides that he's only emssed thigns up. But asides he's good with a spear, and can

throw it better than the Imperials can shoot with their guns. He's loud, and demanding,

but he does make a good man. Not my favourite Catboy though.

King Roy of the Catboys

Memoir from Siax, mercenary from Epica

Suzie? yea I've heard about her. She's the old Imperial Summoner, turned mercenary

aginst the Imperials Lands. She's a fiesty one, and I swear by god she now runs Dragon

Spirit, and most of the time when it was still in the Imperial Lands and called Dragon

Knight. She has this long bow, and the arrows she shoots can be regular sized, or they

can be long as a javelin. She also retains her ability to summon the spirits of the dead

and from the spirit world, her favourites beign King Robert of Epica and that Golem. She's

very strict, and very hard. Does a half spot for James though...whenever he's awake.

James on the other hand, can be an outgoing guy. He's very queit on missions, unless

it invovles that Advisor, canatos, canates, whatever. In the shop, he's an outoging guy,

and very cocky. He lvoes his coffee, and pizza. He actually makes the pizza

part of his hire sometime. He's had many jobs, and all of them against the Imperials.

He usually uses his sword, the big one with the dragon fang in it, Dragofang. Sometimes

He'll use those handguns of his, Irony and Virtue, but not often. He's also one of the

Dragons, and can turn part way or fully into a dragon at will. Usually just grows the wings,

and flys around at alrming speed. He favorus his rgeen trench coat, or green with a red

cape. Some think he's of the fire dragon clan, and it's probably true.


End file.
